


Milles Saveurs

by Salambo06 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, looot of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now that Sherlock’s sure John’s kisses are not going to stop, he longs for them all day. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milles Saveurs

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a [post ](http://johnwatsugh.tumblr.com/post/122999960421) on tumblr.  
> Thank you to [ Charity](http://hiddlesbear93.tumblr.com/) for her beta work !  
> The title is from the song [ Le tunnel d'or ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-acIhmmRDm4), a French song I adore.  
> New edited version thanks to [ Candice](http://giddystars.tumblr.com/), thank you so much for your correction and kind words !!  
>  
> 
> [ My Tumblr.](http://letthechoirsing.tumblr.com/)

De milles saveurs une seule me touche  
_(Of a thousand flavors, only one touches me)_  
Lorsque tes lèvres effleurent ma bouche  
_(When your lips brush my mouth)_  
**\- Aaron, Le tunnel d’or.**

***

John kisses him for the first time on a Thursday evening.

He had just arrived from work when Sherlock began telling him about the case he missed that afternoon. Sherlock knows he can get carried away when he talks about the work and today’s case had been really interesting. A couple found dead in a basement, apparently suicide/murder but the fingerprints on the gun turned out to be those of a kid. And there were no children in the family. Sherlock had spent all afternoon trying to find a connection. He missed John the entire time, having no one to share his theories with. 

This explains why as soon as John arrives, Sherlock jumps to explain every detail, saving the great reveal for the end. But when he begins explaining how he discovered that the couple used to be a foster care household, John grabs him by the arm and seals their mouths together. And just like that, Sherlock Holmes is being kissed by - the perfect, amazing, always surprising – John Watson. 

Oh, this isn’t the first time Sherlock is being kissed. Susan Henricks had kissed him during a house party when he was fourteen, a kiss that Sherlock wanted to remember just because it was his first. She had smiled at him after, a blush on her cheek and Sherlock felt nothing. His second kiss was a better experience, and he knows now it must be because a boy kissed him this time. Sherlock's deleted the boy’s name and he only remembers the soft caress on his lips, the boy’s hand on his neck and the warm feeling in his stomach afterwards. It was the first time Sherlock thought kissing could actually be nice. After that countless kisses happened for cases and, on very bad days, for a fix. Sherlock had vague memories of all those kisses, none of them important enough to be remembered. 

So yes, John’s kiss was not his first. But in a way, it was the first that really mattered. 

“Alright ?” John asks when their lips part.  


Sherlock keeps his eyes closed, remembering the way John’s lips felt on his. He knows he is blushing like a teenager and he doesn’t need to open his eyes to know John is smiling. He can hear it in his voice. 

“Sherlock ?”

This time John’s hand touches his cheek before resting on the back of his neck. Sherlock takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. John’s eyes are fixed on his and in a whisper Sherlock replies, “Obviously.”

>

***

They are in a relationship now, or at least Sherlock hopes they are. 

He’s quite sure they are. John's not brought up the subject since their first kiss two days ago and Sherlock is too afraid to confront his flatmate about it. There have been other kisses, small touches of lips in the kitchen or on the sofa. And every time it happens, Sherlock forgets how to breathe normally. John always grins at him afterwards, leaning in for another kiss before walking away. Sherlock watches him enter the bathroom or go upstairs to sleep and keeps his mouth shut. The situation is killing him. He needs to know where they stand, if they have become what people thought they were all along. 

Not much has changed otherwise. They keep living the same daily routine and if it weren’t for the kisses, Sherlock could have sworn nothing had happened. He expected John to talk about it, at least acknowledge it out loud. He knows John doesn’t like to talk about his feelings but such a turn in their relationship needs to be clear. And Sherlock has never felt so confused. When John goes to bed, Sherlock stops whatever he’s doing and waits for John to invite him to his bed, even if it’s just to sleep. Sherlock stands still, watching John get ready and he hopes. But he only gets another small kiss, which is always more than perfect, but nothing more. Then John disappears and Sherlock is left to analyse every moment of the day, lying alone on the sofa. 

“Sherlock,” John calls out from the kitchen while Sherlock sits on his chair, trying to solve the endless mystery of one John Watson, “Do you mind if we order take away after all?”

The embarrassment in John’s voice brings Sherlock back to reality and he notices the smell of burnt food in the flat. John is looking at him from the kitchen, a tiny, hesitant smile on his lips. None of them are good at cooking and it’s often John who tries to make them supper. Apparently tonight’s try didn’t go according to plan. 

“Of course I don’t mind. Don’t be ridiculous John.” He reaches for his phone to call the Chinese restaurant they like, “Chinese alright ?”

“Perfect, thank you”

John is closer now and Sherlock has barely enough time to prepare himself for the kiss John leaves on his forehead. That’s a first. Usually John aims for his lips, “No problem.”

“We could go get it directly from the restaurant,” John suggests already getting his coat, “Some fresh air would be nice !”

Still thinking about the feel of John’s lips on his skin, Sherlock stands up and follows him down the stairs without thinking about it. It’s only when they are walking that he realizes it’s the first time they’re out together since the kisses began. So far John has only kissed him inside the flat, in the reassuring intimacy of their home. Sherlock can’t help but wonder if being outside would change anything. 

“Sorry about dinner,” John says, his voice soft in the crowded streets and Sherlock has to move closer to hear him. “I wanted to try something new.”

“I don't care about food John, you know that.”

“Yes sure, but a warm homemade dinner is always nice, no ?”

“If you say so.”

“I always thought it was romantic”

John’s words echo in Sherlock’s mind and he stops himself from commenting. John wanted to cook us a romantic dinner. He spent an hour in the kitchen to prepare what he hoped would be a lovely meal for the both of us and is now embarrassed about his failure. Sherlock glances at him, wondering if he should ask John why he cooked them a dinner, if that means they’re together, for real. But the words are stuck in his throat.

“But then I never was good at cooking,” John continues, as if his last sentence hasn't created chaos in Sherlock’s world, “Don’t know why I tried, really.”

He laughs and Sherlock watches him, dazzled.

When they arrive at the restaurant, people are already waiting in line and Sherlock sighs. He wants to get back to the flat and wait for John's next kiss. John often kisses him more in the evening. But John takes his place in the line and Sherlock follows without a word. The place is full of people and already Sherlock is deducing the life of the couple next to them. He leans toward John, almost whispering in his ear.

“The woman on our right is going to announce she’s pregnant tonight.” John observes the couple discreetly and smiles as Sherlock continues, “The man is not her husband and she’s not one hundred percent sure he’s the father.”

“How can you possibly know that ?”

“She keeps checking her phone, obviously waiting for a text. Probably from the baby’s father, if he responds she won’t say anything to her boyfriend. She too nervous when she should be radiant with happiness. If her relationship was strong enough she wouldn’t keep the happy announcement to herself any longer.” 

“Everybody gets nervous when announcing a pregnancy Sherlock, it’s normal.”

“Is it normal for a woman to avoid any contact with the future father of her child ? She keeps stepping back anytime her boyfriend tries to touch her. And most importantly the state of her knees tell us that she spent the day having sex with a man who’s not the one she’s with right now!”

“How do you know it wasn’t-”

Sherlock doesn’t wait for John to finish, he already knows the question, “This man keeps trying to touch her. He’s desperate for some contact. He wants her, that’s for sure and he hasn’t been able to get near her near for at least a week !”

Sherlock steps back and John laughs quietly, “Alright you genius !”

Sherlock knows he’s smiling. He loves deducing people for John’s sake only. He always gets the most beautiful praise afterward. “You’re amazing, you know that ?” smiles John.

Sherlock beams, not even trying to be discreet about it and when John tugs on his scarf, bringing Sherlock’s head closer to his, Sherlock can feel his words against his skin, “Quite amazing”. And then John kisses him, a three second kiss, right there in the middle of a queue outside of a Chinese restaurant.

“Why are you doing this ?” The words escape Sherlock’s mouth before he knows it and John frowns at him.

“What ?”

“Kissing me ?” Now that the words are out, the least he can do is get an answer once and for all.

“Because I want to, I like kissing you,” John grips his left hand, his eyes avoiding Sherlock’s, “I can stop if you want.”

“No,” he says abruptly and John stares at him. “No, don’t stop.”

“Good,” John’s smiling again and he leans in once more, a hand on Sherlock’s hips, “Because I plan to kiss you for as long as I can.”

And he does. 

>

***

Now that Sherlock’s sure John’s kisses are not going to stop, he longs for them all day. 

He has seen enough couples in his life to know what to expect in a relationship. His father always kissed his mother in the morning, a simple good morning kiss that made Sherlock and his brother roll their eyes. He’s seen couples on the street kissing each other just because they could. He’s aware that kissing doesn’t need to be justified. After all, when John kisses him during the day it’s always at random moments. Sherlock knows for a fact now that John will kiss him when he makes deductions and Sherlock never misses an opportunity. John kisses him even when they’re out and every time Sherlock feels like the luckiest man in the world. 

Yes, he knows how kissing is supposed to work in a relationship. And he’s going to make sure John kisses him, he wants John to kiss him all the time. 

 

His first plan is to always be outside his bedroom when John wakes up. He waits at the kitchen table or in the living room to be sure that John notices him. Most of the time John comes and plants a kiss on Sherlock’s head or lips. It’s always a quick kiss, just a touch of lips before John goes to the bathroom. Sherlock decides he needs to find a way to make the kiss last longer. 

After that Sherlock lingers in the living room, waiting for John to leave for work. He knows that John kisses him goodbye if he’s near. Most of the time Sherlock pretends to be working on his computer or pacing while thinking about their latest case. John always comes to him, placing a warm hand on his back or his neck, and kisses him with a smile. Sherlock sometimes feels his own lips stretching into an incandescent smile and tries to kiss back with all he’s got. Today John’s kiss tastes like tea and Sherlock folds it into his mind palace. 

“See you tonight,” John takes his coat and Sherlock stands up to follow him to the door, if he’s lucky John will kiss him one last time, “Try not to do anything stupid while I’m gone”

“I can certainly try !”

John chuckles and catches him by the waist to kiss him. Sherlock closes his eyes and leans into the touch. He is still too afraid to hug John back, so he keeps his hands by his side. John doesn’t seem to mind and he leaves the flat with one last grin for Sherlock. 

Sherlock spends the day trying to come up with more ideas to get more kisses from John. He discovered three days ago that if he stands by the door when John gets home, he always gets a kiss. Sometimes John comes back from a difficult day and Sherlock loves to see his face change when he sees him at the top of the stairs. His eyes becomes softer, more relaxed and he climbs the stairs quicker, almost collapsing into Sherlock. 

But soon Sherlock realises that the kisses aren’t the only improvement in their relationship. John touches him more now. A hand on his back when they’re out, a foot brushing his under the table, a small caress on his cheek when Sherlock is lost in his thoughts. Some nights Sherlock will find himself wrapped in John’s arms, watching the TV until John can’t fight sleep anymore. Of course he would kiss Sherlock tenderly before going upstairs, their lips parting only to meet again right away. John hands then would touch Sherlock everywhere. His neck, face, torso and back. But never did John tried to sneak a hand under his shirt or below the waist. Sherlock would sometimes feel brave enough to touch him back and John would kiss him even more, staying longer on the sofa before getting up. Sherlock wants nothing more but to be kissed goodnight in John’s bed. 

>

***

The first time Sherlock dares to initiate a kiss, John had been kissing him for three weeks. Three weeks during which Sherlock learned how to get the maximum number of kisses in one day. Every morning he gets four kisses, sometimes more if John is not working. When he’s desperate for more, Sherlock goes to visit John during his lunch break and gets at least five more kisses. But the evenings are when John really kisses him. Waiting by the door is always a good plan and now John kisses him twice every time he passes the door. After that Sherlock has to make sure he’s always around John to get kissed. John would stop what he’s doing just to kiss Sherlock’s cheek, ears or lips. Sometimes his lips will linger on Sherlock’s neck and Sherlock always needs to sit down afterwards. The promise of John’s lips on the rest of his body is too overwhelming. 

But in three weeks, not once has John tried to deepen their kisses. It’s always chaste and if Sherlock loves being kissed like this, he desperately needs to be truly kissed by John Watson. He needs to know what it will feel like to have John’s tongue in his mouth, to be able to really taste him. And Sherlock Holmes never was a very patient man. 

 

So when John comes back from work, Sherlock is ready for him. He’s quite certain his relationship with John is not going to end because he wants more passion when they kiss. On the contrary, according to his research, John should be enjoying his initiative. Sherlock really hopes he’s not wrong about all this. 

“Sherlock !” John greets him as he climbs up the stairs, “I was thinking we could go to Angelo’s tonight ?”

Sherlock doesn’t respond. He needs to stay focused , his can’t step back now. 

“You alright?”

John is in front of him now and Sherlock knows he’s going to kiss him in two seconds. He gets his coat off and before he can lean in, Sherlock grabs him by the arm and brings their bodies together. His mouth finds John’s right away and Sherlock closes his eyes, preparing himself for any eventuality. John is still for a moment but soon his arms come to catch Sherlock by the waist and hugs him. Sherlock lets out a breath he’s been holding back for too long and moves his hand to John’s neck. John is trembling in his arms and for the first time Sherlock feels the wet touch of John’s tongue on his lower lips. He can’t help the shiver the goes through him. 

Slowly he opens his mouth to John and the sensations shut off his brain. All he can do is hold on to John as they discover each other's mouths. John’s tongue is gentle against his and Sherlock puts more pressure against John’s neck. The kiss deepens even more, if possible. They’re still standing in the doorway and John’s coat is at their feet. But Sherlock can only think about the way John’s hand are caressing his lower back, the touch of his nose against his right cheek. Sherlock’s afraid he might combust. 

When John breaks the kiss, he rests his forehead against Sherlock’s. They’re breathing rapidly and Sherlock doesn’t want to open his eyes. He wants John’s lips, again. 

“Christ, Sherlock.” Sherlock can feel John’s lips moving against his, “I wasn’t sure you what you wanted”

“I thought it was quite clear,” he kisses John quickly, “I want you”

John groans and takes back Sherlock mouth. This time he steps into the flat and closes the door before pushing Sherlock’s back against it. They kiss time and time again, stopping only to catch their breath. 

“I really want to take you out tonight”

“Must we ?”

“Yes, I like the idea of being on a date with you,” John smiles against Sherlock’s lips and he kisses him one last time before letting him go. 

“I’ll text Angelo then”

When they return home, Sherlock’s mind full of John’s laughter and kisses, John follows him silently to his bedroom. By the time they’re both under the covers, John’s mouth is on his and Sherlock enjoys the most passionate goodnight kiss he has ever had.

>

***

Sherlock can’t take it anymore.

John and he have been sleeping in the same bed every night for a week and nothing has happened. Of course John now kisses him without restraint, allowing their mouths to become used to each other. Sherlock is also surer of himself and kisses John whenever he wants, not waiting for him to make the first move. 

But Sherlock wants more. He dreams of John’s mouth almost every night. He dreams of John’s lips on his skin, everywhere, exploring his body. He wakes up panting and not once does he manage to gather enough courage to actually do something about his daily morning erection. And neither does John.

Sherlock clearly told John he wanted him and his reaction had been the one Sherlock had hoped for. Of course their kisses now show perfectly how much they crave one another but Sherlock hoped for more. He’s not a blushing virgin, he's had sex a few times, never something he's enjoyed particularly, but sex with John had to be perfect. There is no other option. Sherlock is certain John thinks he’s still a virgin. Mycroft and The Woman made it quite clear. Sherlock is sure he only needs to initiate it for John to follow, but every time Sherlock begins to reach for more skin, more contact, a disturbing doubt takes all the place in his mind. 

Sherlock knows he needs to make the first move, John won’t force himself on him and he’s too careful to risk scaring Sherlock. It takes another two days before Sherlock actually decides he needs to end this. He waits for John to switch on the telly and goes directly into his arms on the sofa. He knows John will only watch the first few minutes of the movie and then get distracted by Sherlock’s hand on his hips. And today is no exception. 

John’s mouth finds his easily and Sherlock is being gently pushed on his back. John keeps a reasonable distance between their bodies and Sherlock wants to scream. He lets his hands linger on John’s back, one of them finding his neck to deepen the kiss. Slowly, he let the other travel down John’s body and before Sherlock can actually touch John’s arse, a hand catches his, stopping his movement. 

“Sherlock ?”

It’s only a whisper but Sherlock refuses to open his eyes. That’s it then. “Sorry” he mumbles. He just wants to forget about it and chases John’s mouth back. He needs to lose himself in John’s taste. But John is getting up, bringing both of them to a sitting position on the sofa. Sherlock hates the distance between them. 

“Sherlock, what are you sorry for ?”

“Never mind John, let’s just go to bed”

“No, we should talk about this,” John’s hands reach for his and Sherlock gazes at him.

“I understand you don’t want to go further, I don’t mind. Everything is fine”

“God Sherlock,” John actually laughs and squeezes his hands, “I’d love to go further with you”

“Then why did you-” John stops him with a soft kiss and as always Sherlock forgets what he was saying. 

“I don’t want to engage in a sexual relationship with you without talking about it first.”

“I’m not a virgin John, I can handle sex !”

“Alright, I believe you,” he brings their bodies closer and caresses Sherlock’s back slowly, “But it doesn’t change the fact that I want to be one hundred percent sure we want the same thing.”

“I want you to kiss me John,” Sherlock’s voice is lower now, he knows how much John loves it. “I want your mouth on my body, I want you to know me by heart. And I want to touch you, watch you, taste you.” He kisses him, their tongues dancing together, “Is that what you want John ?”

“Where have been hiding all this time ?”

Both of them giggle and John gets up, taking Sherlock by the hand. Only when they’re both in the bedroom does John face him again. 

“I want all of it too Sherlock,” he begins to undress him, “Every bit of it”

Sherlock lets John Watson undress him, kiss him, ravish him.

>

***

In the end it takes an awful lot of time for Sherlock to realize that John knows.

And of course he knows, it’s not as if Sherlock was trying to be discreet about it. Sherlock lies awake in their bed, waiting for John to wake up so he can have his first good morning kiss, he gets plenty of them now. And just like that he realises that John is aware of how much Sherlock likes to be kissed. In the beginning of their relationship John would only kiss him once in the morning, Sherlock waiting as always at the kitchen table. But now, John kisses him twice in bed, and again during breakfast. A small kiss on his head, one on his cheek when Sherlock complains about the toast and a lot of open mouthed kisses during their morning rituals. Really, how could he have not seen it before ?

Even during the day John kisses him a lot more. Sherlock always gets a kiss on his head when he’s sulking or a small peck on his cheek when he working at the kitchen table. Sometimes Sherlock would be thinking about how much he loves John’s kisses, only for John to actually kiss him. John would always smiles afterward, a secret smile that Sherlock only understands now. 

John Watson knows perfectly how much Sherlock likes to be kissed. 

“Morning,” John’s sleepy voice resonates in the bedroom and Sherlock looks down at him. John is now in the habit of sleeping with his head on Sherlock’s chest, “Sleep well ?”

Sherlock doesn’t respond, he only nudges John’s head towards his and gets his first kiss of the day. John moves on top of him and Sherlock kisses him for another minute before asking.

“When did you realise ?”

“When did I realise what ?” John’s hands are exploring his chest and the sensations are quite distracting.

“That I liked being kissed !”

His answer makes John looks up. He stares at him for a second before laughing, “It took some time, I have to admit, but then it was obvious. You’re always so close to me, making sure I can always see you. I love to find you sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for another good morning kiss !” He kisses him to prove his statement and Sherlock smiles, “And I can always tell when you’re thinking about kissing me. You look at me in a way that says everything.”

“I don’t,” objects Sherlock just because he can. He doesn’t actually care as long as John keeps kissing him.

“Yes you do, and I love it”

John's lips find his neck and Sherlock throws his head back to give John all the access he wants. “But there is one thing I’m not sure you’re aware of,” John's mouth descends on Sherlock’s chest, the words leaving traces in Sherlock’s skin, “Do you know how much I love it when you kiss me ?”

Sherlock’s hands find their way in John’s hair, pressing him to continue.

“You always kiss me on the back of my head when I’m typing on my blog,” a kiss on Sherlock’s right nipple, “When you deduce that my day at work had been horrible, you kiss me until I forget all about it,” a kiss on Sherlock’s navel, “whenever I kiss you, you always chase my mouth for one last kiss as if your life depends on it.”

John’s head disappears under the cover and Sherlock arches his back. 

Yes, he loves John’s kisses.


End file.
